Great Punic War
The Great Punic War was the struggle from SY 204 to SY 241 fought between the forces of Anthrarchos Hypervincijovus Epiphanes and Titus Andronicus. It was the first since major war fought on Earth soil since 351 BSC and officially brought a close to the great peace Earth had enjoyed for five centuries. The war ended in a decisive victory for the Anthroperium and resulted in billions of casualties. Principal Combatants Anthroperium * [[Antharchos Hypervincijovus Epiphanes|'Anthrarchos Hypervincijovus Epiphanes']], Commander in Chief * [[Scribonius Epiphanes|'Scribonius Epiphanes']], Chief Minister of Propaganda * Uilleam Alexandross, the Celtic traitor, Roman Legions * Nikolaisha "Nicanor" Varkosky, leader of Novarussia Carthage * [[Titus Andronicus|'Titus Andronicus']]. Commands the First Army of Carthage * [[Hannibal the Ultimate|'Hannibal the Ultimate']]. Commands Second Army of North Africa * [[Vercingetorix II|'Vercingetorix II']]. Commands the Gaulish Free Forces. * Republic of Anatolia. Anatolian Free Forces * Scythia. The Scythian Horde * Iberia. * Gaul. * Germania. * United Kingdom of Brittania * Nyorsk Timeline of Campaign Early War Movements *'SY 204': Roman forces bring Marseilles, Montpelier, and Catalonia under Anthroperian control. A second Roman Legion under the command of Uilleam Alexandross takes Alexandria; previously he had been a loyal Briton, but was offered command in a private meeting by Anthrarchos himself, who desired the man for his ability to govern and lead Scotland. * SY 205: Titus Andronicus raises the First Army of Carthage and makes a lightning campaign through North Africa to the Pillars of Heracles; he builds deep fortifications around vital cities, conscripts local militia and former Consortium forces, and appoints local governors. Many of the Old Earth families pledge support to Andronicus. In Gaul, the remains of the Consortium military forces are united under Vercingetorix II; a ceremony is held at Gergovia (Clermont-Ferrand, Arvemi). The Scythian Pact declares independence from the Soviet Union and joins the Carthiginian Alliance. *'SY 206': Army of Carthage arrives in Brittany to a raucous welcome and draws alliance with Vercingetorix II and the United Kingdom of Great Britain, which has so far remained neutral in the continental conflict. The alliance allies with Nyorsk. Nyorsk forces fortify the Baltic Sea and Denmark. Vercingetorix moves his forces into Switzerland and digs in for a siege. Hannibal the Ultimate raises the Second Army of Carthage and sweeps east to Alexandria with the same strategy as Andronicus. * SY 207: Germania raises a military and unites with the northern provinces. Denmark is dissolved into Nyorsk. Germanian forces begin a long and hellish trench war against the Anthroperium in the mountains of Switzerland and Austria. Alexandria is liberated. The occupying Roman Legions flee east to the Suez Canal and Port Said; they take control of both cities and the Sinai Peninsula and cut of all trade from the Red Sea and the Nile to the Mediterranean. * SY 208: Macedonia and Bosnia fall to Anthroperian Greek forces. The collapsed Turkish states unite as the Republic of Anatolia in response to this Greek aggression. Throughout the Middle East, a Caliphate is declared and Scythia unites politically for the first time and raises it's own military forces under the Scythian banner, drawing alliance with Anatolia, the Caliphate, and Andronicus. The collapsed USSR is reformed as Novarussia under the ironfisted leadership of Technocracy leader Nikolaisha Varkosky, who claims sole leadership of the Technocracy now that Feingold is gone and Kegel is dead. Novarussia pledges support to Anthrarchos as a vassal state and dissolves Prussia and Romania. Novarussian forces begin a massive campaign west into Germania. Trench Warfare *'SY 208' to 215: BATTLE OF BRITTANY. The First Army of Carthage under Andronicus puts up a valiant defense of Brittany while the majority of his force evacuates across the English Channel. Gaul falls as the Second Army of Carthage is forced to make a choice to defend the North African coast or push into the Middle East. They choose the former. *'SY 209:' Germania and Nyorsk falls into a very long and protracted, hellish seige/trench war in the Alps. Hannibal the Ultimate moves his forces into the mountains dividing Iberia and Gaul. Antharchos begins a long seige from Greece and Italy of Carthage itself. Titus Andronicus takes the large part of the Britannian and Nyorsk forces to form a gigantic military fleet. Invasion of Novarussia * SY 210: They invade Novarussia as Novarussian forces are brought to a halt by the dug-in positions in the mountains of Czech Republic and Slovakia. Andronicus takes St. Petersburg and strikes Novarussian production deep in Western Russia with the idea that if they collapse Novarussia, they will be able to bring the fight to the Anthroperium in both Italy and Greece, with support from Anatolia, Scythia, and Caliphate. *'SY 211 - 14:' The Siege of Moscow. Titus Andronicus loses the siege. *'SY 215': First of the orbital weapons falls to Antharchos' control. *'SY 241': Jerusalem is obliterated; Titus Andronicus is killed and Nikanor flees to North America. Editor's notes what the hell is the PRC doing this whole time? North and South America are quietly isolationist and building up technocracy under Nikanor's commandCategory:Twilight Era Category:War